Después de la tormenta
by DmianLucifel
Summary: Bien esta historia es sobre Six & Rex slash [aunque al principio no seria slash pero... soy debil T.T] Epilogo del capitulo Dividido por Seis [Divide By Six] Amo ese capi jejeje


**Bien esta historia es sobre Six & Rex algo de slash, mi epilogo del capitulo Dividido por Seis [Divide By Six] espero les guste XD dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, estoy a sus ordenes =D****Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^-^ [pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]**

Había sido una noche difícil, lamentablemente no pude hacer nada para salvar a Uno pero… al final sentí que estaba en paz consigo mismo y feliz de haberse podido despedir de Seis, pude percibirlo durante los segundos en los que mis nanites se comunicaron con los de él, sentí el cariño que le tenía a Seis, fue abrumador y en cierta forma… me dio envidia.

El resto del vuelo a casa fue tranquilo y muy silencioso, Seis me llevo por la hamburguesa que había prometido y nos quedamos en el local para que yo desayunara, indicando previamente a la escolta que ya no eran requeridos, me senté en un booth al fondo del lugar mientras Seis fue a ordenar la comida, a esa hora estaba prácticamente vacío de modo que dijo que permanecía junto al mostrador esperando a que saliera la orden. Al verlo caminar alejándose de la mesa era obvio que su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, tenía un aire distraído y distante envolviéndolo seguramente debido a que sus pensamientos seguían en la isla de Uno.

Minutos más tarde volvió a mi lado cargando la charola con mi comida, una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas y una malteada, le agradecí por la comida cuando me dejo la charola dispuesta para mi y después tomó el asiento frente al mío, estaba seguro que Seis estaba recordando su pasado, así que me aventure a preguntar pues quizá no tendría otra oportunidad.

—Seis…

—Dime.

—¿Los extrañabas? —Seis no contesto de inmediato pero me dirigió una pensativa mirada a través de su gafas y después de una breve pausa contesto.

—Nunca fuimos muy cercanos en verdad y nos distanciamos mucho en los últimos años.

—Sabes a que me refiero... ustedes pasaron por muchas cosas juntos, ¿no?, a pesar del conflicto de hace unas horas, eran un equipo, una familia… es decir, todos estaban preocupados por Uno a su manera…

—Nosotros nunca fuimos una familia realmente, éramos un grupo de mercenarios, en ocasiones fuimos compañeros, otras veces rivales, hubo un tiempo en que llegamos a ser un poco más que eso pero una familia… en los primeros años juntos las cosas eran diferentes pero con el paso del tiempo termino siendo solo era trabajo, aun así teníamos un nexo en común… Uno... él era especial, totalmente diferente de los demás, no tengo la menor duda de que ellos opinan lo mismo, él nos unió creando el grupo de Los Seis.

—Él era muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?, se que tu eras lo más importante para él… pude sentir que todos eran importantes, que a todos los quería… pero a tu… definitivamente eras él más importante… —No puede evitar bajar la mirada al decir eso y sorbí algo de malteada con la pajilla, que debía estar mareada de tantas vueltas que le había hecho dar al baso mientras habla con Seis, aunque ahora solo quería tener una excusa para guardar silencio así que fingí seguir bebiendo.

—Uno… si, él era muy importante para mi también, no solo fue mi mentor… fue más que eso, él me entrenó y cuido de mi cuando era un niño no mucho mayor que tu cuando te encontré, también me enseñó todo lo que se y en poco tiempo se convirtió en una de las personas más influyentes en mi vida, terminó siendo lo más parecido a un padre, aunque fuera estricto o demasiado duro en los entrenamientos… al final del día siempre cuidaba de mi.

—Debió ser un gran hombre, me hubiera gustado conocerlo bajo otras circunstancias… pero ¿por qué te alejaste de él?

—El tiempo hizo todo diferente… durante los años que estuve con él mejore en todos los aspectos posibles referentes al combate, deje de ser un total desastre como alguna vez me dijo, pero mi actitud no era muy diferente incluso después de haber dejado el grupo.

—No puedo imaginarlo... tu sin esta actitud sería que siempre se guía por el libro... imposible.

—Tuve muchas lecciones que aprender, no todas por las buenas y madure un poco tarde quizá, fui joven muy testarudo.

—Joven, nah… estoy seguro de que naciste hecho un adulto con ese traje y las gafas puestas.

—Muy gracioso.

—Esta bien… —No pude evitar reír un poco antes de continuar. —Seis… dime, ¿cómo era él… antes de convertirse en EVO?, cuando nuestros nanites se enlazaron pude sentir tanta serenidad y felicidad en él, aun sabiendo lo que le pasaría, me pareció increíble tal fortaleza… aun sabiendo que era el final…

—Siempre fue un hombre muy fuerte y fiel a sus creencias, honorable, compasivo, sincero quizá demasiado, sádico, letal sin duda…

—¿Eh...?

—Era el hombre más peligroso de planeta, ¿recuerdas?, pero también era amable...

—No me imagino como podía tener todas esas cualidades... pero no me es difícil creerte por lo que sentí...

—Bueno, sabía separar el trabajo de su vida personal.

—Así que era bueno con ustedes y malo con... ¿todos los demás?

—Es una forma de decirlo pero a diferencia de los otros, él sabía cuando debía tener piedad...

—Cómo tu.

—No exactamente... yo era como ellos... eso fue una de las cosas que aprendí después con tu ayuda...

—¿En verdad?, me hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre ti, que me dijera algunas anécdotas de cuando eras joven...

—¿Eh?, no te hubiera agradado mi yo de esa época.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, seguro eras igual de estricto.

—Era un tonto… aprendí mucho tras conocer a Uno y a ti. —Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Seis y casi instantáneamente se le contagió a Rex.

—Eso parece increíble con mayor razón me gustaría saber más respecto a tu pasado.

—No podrías aprender nada bueno de mi pasado.

—Seis, al salir de la isla… lo que dijiste sobre querer ser el número uno… —No podía dejar mi curiosidad de lado, podía sentir como Seis volvía comportarse como siempre y eso me alegraba, ya no estaba distante, sino que se mostraba más relajado al igual que siempre que estábamos los dos solos, aun así no estaba seguro si era buena idea entrar en ese terreno.

—Yo siempre admire a Uno, él me enseñó todo lo que ocupaba para sobrevivir y deseaba ser como él, ser tan fuerte y admirable, que estuviera orgulloso de mi, pero llegue a pensar que si seguía con ellos no lo lograría, por eso continué el trabajo por mi cuenta buscando hacerme más fuerte, fue entonces mientras recorría mi nuevo camino que te conocí tu me enseñaste muchas cosas que nunca habría aprendido con los mercenarios, me enseñaste lo necesario para vivir...

—¿Eh… qué?

—Cuando ocurrió el Evento EVO el grupo con el que trabajaba se unió a Providencia, para mi no hubo diferencia en el comienzo pero todo cambio muy rápido, buenos hombres y mujeres perdieron la vida pero así era el trabajo, ya fuera que lucháramos contra EVOs u otro grupo de mercenarios, no paso mucho tiempo después del Evento que recibí un llamado de Los Seis, Uno se había vuelto EVO, no podía creerlo, no quería, fui a encontrarme con ellos en la mansión donde lo conocí, gracias a su fortaleza mental Uno no se perdió al transformarse pero sabía que no seguiría así para siempre, la isla fue idea suya, encerrarlo y encadenarlo ahí me pareció terrible, Uno merecía algo mejor pero esa fue su elección, fue entonces cuando empecé a cansarme de permanecer siempre en el campo de batalla, era una lucha sin sentido donde nuestra intervención no hacía diferencia, los matábamos o los encerrábamos, cada día había más y mi maestro se volvió uno de ellos, yo estaba tocando fondo cuando tu llegada nos mostró un nuevo camino y me dio una nueva razón para pelear, una esperanza para el futuro.

—Lamento no haber podido ayudar a Uno y aunque no recuerdo ese día con claridad escucharte decir eso me hace muy feliz. —Nuevamente volvía a mi malteada, esta vez no para guardar silencio, sino con la esperanza de la fría bebida bajara la temperatura de mi pecho y mejillas. Estaba conmovido y un poco apenado, Seis sincerándose de esa forma y hablando de si mismo más de lo que diría en una semana completa, pero la situación lo requería creo que lo sentía necesario, de otra forma no habríamos hablado tanto de su pasado, no habría ordenado a los soldados de Providencia que acudieron a mi llamado que se marcharan, ni habría dicho que nos quedáramos a comer en el restaurante de comida rápida que ni siquiera le gusta.

—Rex, apareció mucho la ayuda que me brindaste hoy. —Seis estaba tan serio pero su voz era muy cálida, algo que no ayudaba a mi actual situación.

—Ni lo menciones, como tu compañero no hay duda que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte pero antes que nada también somos… una pareja, ¿no? —No podía contenerme, la temperatura de mi rostro no dejaba de aumentar, en ese momento Seis sonrió de una forma tan dulce y coloco una de sus manos sobre la mía que estaba libre.

—Tienes razón, aunque dude mucho en si debía pedir tu ayuda, en parte porque no quería aprovecharme de tu confianza y en parte por el riesgo que implicaba esa labor.

—Sin contar que fue una misión no autorizada por Blanco, ¿no? —Bromas de nuevo Rex, controla tus nervios, me decía a mi mismo aunque me era algo difícil, con ese ambiente que me hacía desear estar entre sus brazos.

—No, aunque Blanco hubiera protestado no habría marcado una diferencia, uno debe saber cuando seguir las reglas y cuando romperlas... no me importaban en este caso, solo me preocupaban dos cosas.

—Ayudar a Uno... y...

—Tu seguridad.

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo no es necesario que te preocupes por mi. —Seis guardo silencio pero sabía que mi comentario lo había molestado. —No quiero sonar arrogante pero yo...

—Rex, se que ya no eres un niño, pero tampoco eres un adulto. —Sus propias palabras trajeron a la mente de Seis recuerdos de su pasado, era algo que le había dicho Uno en su primer misión como mercenario. —Que tengas la capacidad para realizar el trabajo no impide que yo busque tu seguridad.

—Lo siento...

—No es necesario que te disculpes… se hace tarde, será mejor regresar a Providencia. —Se levantó sin ceremonias parándose junto a la mesa esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo, una vez estuve de pie hecho a andar sin esperar a que lo siguiera.

Lo arruine… no tenía la menor duda, estábamos teniendo una perfecta conversación, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse romántico y lo arruine, el camino de regreso a casa fue incómodamente silencioso, como dar un paso atrás en nuestra relación.

Al llegar a Providencia, Seis fue convocado por Caballero Blanco y se dirigió a su oficina sin decir ni media palabra. Me molesto pero no dije nada tampoco

Fui directo a mi cuarto, por suerte Bobo no estaba ahí, no tenía ánimos para verlo en ese momento y no quería ser molestado por nadie, recargue mi espalda contra la puerta y posé mi mano derecha sobre el panel de control de la misma, en menos de un segundo ordene al sistema de la puerta que permaneciera cerrada sin importar nada, también interferí el sistema de comunicación y los monitores para que no pudieran contactar con mi habitación, por último saque el comunicador de mi oído y lo tiré al suelo sin mirar donde.

Estaba cansado pero no físicamente sino psicológica y emocionalmente, me sorprendía que aun pudiera usar mis nanites, ni siquiera deseaba destruir el cuarto como en otras ocasiones, unos pasos después terminé desplomándome boca abajo en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas doce horas, la pelea, el secuestro, el viaje, la discusiones del grupo, Seis enfrentándolos para defenderme, el primer encuentro con Uno, su huida, la persecución, nuestro enlace, su muerte, las palabras sinceras de Seis... demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

Me di la vuelta para quedar acostado boca arriba y me quede mirando el techo de concreto, entre en una especie de trance en el cual me quede en blanco, durante un tiempo no pensé en nada pero pasaron unos minutos al menos antes de que reaccionara o eso me pareció, lo que me regresó a la realidad fue una cálida y solitaria lágrima, al principio me desconcertó, luego me moleste, después sentí más ganas de llorar que nunca desde que tengo memoria pero no salieron más lágrimas, entonces grite, estaba en desesperación.

Todo por culpa de Seis, yo solo quería estar a su lado, quería ayudarlo, que supiera que podía contar conmigo, que podía apoyarse en mi, que no era un muchacho ordinario que ocupaba de su protección todo el tiempo, que ocupaba que me diera su confianza. —¡Maldición! —Maldije y grite repetidas veces pero unos instantes después una alarma me interrumpió.

Era el sistema de seguridad de la puerta y el sonido de alerta indicado el acceso denegado, alguien había intentado abrir mi puerta pero con mis modificaciones no había forma de lograrlo sin mi permiso, la alarma solo sonó una vez pero la siguieron unos golpes en la puerta. —Rex, abre. —Era Seis. Me quede inmóvil, como si pudiera verme a pesar de las paredes de concreto y metal, pude sentir como mi ira se esfumo al mismo tiempo que la sangre que calentaba mi rostro y mi pecho, abrí mi boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella pero no importo porque Seis habló de nuevo. —Rex abre, ahora. —Ultimátum, ¿Cortará la puerta con sus espadas si no la abro?, fue mi pensamiento en ese instante y sabía que era acertado.

Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta que al retraerse mostró a Seis del otro lado con la misma seriedad de siempre. —¿Se le ofrece algo Agente Seis? —Seis se me quedo viendo de forma extrañada con una ceja levantada y contestó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada que no pueda manejar, si no le molesta quisiera ir a dormir… —Iba a cerrar pero Seis sujetó mi brazo antes de que pudiera tocar el interruptor de nuevo.

—Rex…

—¿Desea otra cosa Agente Seis? —Seis frunció el ceño, sabía que mi tono de voz le molestaría pero no podía evitarlo. Aún sujetando mi brazo me hizo retroceder y se introdujo en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y apagando las luces, lo único que impedía que estuviéramos en total oscuridad era la pequeña pantalla luminosa de un reloj en mi escritorio. —¿Qué haces?

—Habla…

—Dejame… —Jale mi brazo para soltarme, una vez libre mire a Seis de forma desafiante.

—Dime que pasó… ¿por qué estabas gritando? —Desvié la mirada porque el rostro de Seis solo mostró preocupación al hablar, no quería tener contacto visual en ese momento, verlo de esa forma a pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, no lo soportaba así que solo guarde silencio, pero eso no era suficiente para Seis que volvió a sujetarme, esta vez de los hombros para acercarme a él y como seguía sin mirarlo levantó mi rostro para que no lo siguiera evadiendo. —¿Estas molesto conmigo?

—Yo… yo solo… —Al estar frente a él unas cuantas lagrimas fluyeron a pesar de mis esfuerzos por contenerlas, me sentí débil y creo que Seis lo notó porque en ese instante me abrazó. Oculté mi rostro en su pecho, mojando la chaqueta verde con mis lagrimas. —¿Por qué no confías en mi Seis...?

—¿Qué… eso es lo que te molesta?, Rex… yo confío en ti, eres una de las pocas personas que se han ganado mi confianza… pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti. —Seis me sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, me aferré a él hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho y devolviendo el abrazo, al reducir la distancia pude escuchar su corazón y como sus palpitaciones se aceleraban, había pasado un tiempo desde la visita al hotel y la noche que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, habíamos tenido demasiadas misiones como para distraernos con asuntos personales, lo comprendía perfectamente y era parte del acuerdo que hicimos cuando comenzamos nuestra relación. —No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, sería como si me pidieras que dejara de amarte…

—Seis… yo… —Puedo sentir su cuerpo cálido bajo el traje, no puedo evitar aferrarme a él, lo quiero demasiado, tanto que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo molesto con él.

—Rex debes entenderme, que dudara en involucrarte no fue porque no confiara en ti sino porque no puedo confiar plenamente en ellos…

—Soy un tonto… lo siento Seis… no debí molestarme, me deje llevar... es solo que quiero hacer todo lo que este de mi parte para ayudarte...

—Yo también… —La voz de Seis fue tan cálida al decir ese par de palabras mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello con mucho cariño, el gesto me tomó desprevenido pero me hizo infinitamente feliz.

—¿Tu también?, pero si tu siempre estas a mi lado... no podría exigirte más... desde que nos conocimos, desde la última vez que perdí la memoria... mi primer recuerdo fue tu rostro con un dejo de preocupación en el, antes no lo comprendía pero ahora, no quiero ver esa expresión en tu rostro, en especial no causada por mi culpa... —Levanté mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo, la expresión suavizada de su cara, una leve sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos mirando dulcemente a través de las gafas, las cariñosas caricias a mi cabello y espalda, sin duda sabía como manejarme.

—Rex, es solo que he recordado muchas cosas sobre Uno y mi pasado, no quiero que cometas errores como yo lo hice en el pasado, quiero estar a tu lado para guiarte, ayudarte y protegerte en todo lo que pueda. —No pude evitar reír, Seis se sentía de la misma forma que yo, algo que me hizo muy feliz.

—Yo pienso lo mismo… —Seis se inclinó ante mi para besarme, le correspondí y pase mis brazos de su espalda a su cuello y de su cuello a su corto cabello, sintiendo lo corto, delgado y suave de esos cabellos castaños oscuros entre mis dedos, mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, cada roce hacía más evidente la necesidad del contacto físico entre ambos.

Seis me sujetó con fuerza y pasando una mano por debajo de mi muslo derecho me levantó de suelo, me sujeté con las piernas a su cintura y con los brazos de su cuello, a la vez que Seis avanzaba en dirección de mi cama, colocó una rodilla sobre esta y se inclinó suavemente para dejarme sentado sobre la mullida superficie, antes de soltarme volvimos a besarnos pero yo no quería que se alejara, de forma que lo retuve cerca ce mi el mayor tiempo posible con el beso hasta que la falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, ambos estábamos jadeando, respirando con dificultad después de ese intenso y muy apasionado y largo beso. Me tomó más tiempo que a Seis recobrar mi aliento pero pude hacerlo al esperar a que Seis se despojara de sus gafas oscuras seguidas de su corbata negra y chaqueta verde.

—Rex… —Los ojos de Seis me miraban llenos de deseos, paso sus dedos por mi cabello a la vez que me despojaba de mis googles, caricia que me hizo cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación. Sentí como bajaba su mano por mi rostros, recorriendo mis facciones, acariciando mis pómulos, las mejillas, rozando mis labios, cuando sus dedos se detuvieron en mi boca los bese con suavidad al principio después de unos pocos besos me atreví a darle unas leves mordidas en las falanges, abrí los ojos y pude ver como tragaba saliva, deje su mano y me acerque a él, sujeté el cuello de su camisa jalando sin mucho esfuerzo pues no se resistió, termine acostado con Seis encima de mi, lo bese repetidas veces mientras desabotonaba su camisa. —¿Por qué son él único que se desviste? —Me preguntó con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

—No estoy seguro pero no me molesta en lo absoluto… —Mi amplia sonrisa le hizo reír aunque trató de disimularlo y aproveche ese segundo en el cual bajo su guardia para cambiar posiciones. —A decir verdad… tampoco me molestaría encargarme de ti esta noche… solo… recuéstate y relájate… te aseguro que te haré sentir muy bien… —Besé nuevamente a Seis, acaricie los músculos de su pecho y abdomen con lentos movimientos de mis manos aun enguatadas, la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios era toda la motivación que necesitaba, mis besos comenzaron a descender, bajando a su mandíbula, cuello y hombros, en lo particular me gustaba jugar con su cuello y la parte de la clavícula, llegue a su pecho, los pectorales perfectamente formados para acariciar sus pezones que no tardaron en endurecerse al igual que hombría, no era difícil ver el bulto creciendo en la entrepierna de mi compañero pero no quería apresurarme llegaría a esa parte en poco tiempo.

Jugué con los pezones de Seis pellizcando uno no muy fuerte con mi pulgar e indice mientras lamía, besaba y mordisqueaba el otro, por segundos tomaba un pezón con mis dientes jalando despacio sin que mi lengua dejara de lamerlo para soltarlo en un rápido movimiento y sujetar ambos pezones con mis dedos para pellizcarlos un poco más fuerte, mi lengua dejaba rastro húmedos dirigiéndose al abdomen y cintura de Seis sin mucha prisa, todos mis juegos habían logrado que la respiración del Agente Seis sonara más rápida y excitada pero apenas perceptible aunque para mi que siempre estaba a su lado era muy evidente.

Tener al fuerte y misterioso Agente Seis en mi cama semi-recostado con la camisa desabotonada, sus ojos mirándome llenos de deseo cuando me acerque a su entrepierna, desabroche su cinturón y no perdí mucho tiempo en desabotonar el pantalón y bajar la cremallera, el pensamiento de que el miembro de Seis estaba feliz de verme cruzó fugazmente mi mente al ver como el bulto bajo su ropa interior crecía y se levantaba para saludarme, reí por un segundo ante la tonta pero no pasó desapercibido ante Seis que me pregunto.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Las palabras dejaron la boca de Seis como arrastrándose, sin duda efecto de la excitación.

—Nada… solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí, que estés conmigo. —Lo mire directamente a sus hermosos ojos castaños y vi como su semblante cambiaba cuando empecé a masajear su pene aun cubierto por la prenda. —¿Te gusta? —Asintió con un leve momento de cabeza sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera romper el contacto visual aunque también deseaba ver su hombría crecer en mis manos pero antes de continuar debía encargarme de algo primero.

Me levante sobre el cuerpo del excitado agente aun con una mano tocando su entrepierna cubierta y coloque mi otra mano en su hombro para atraerlo hacia mi, lo bese con cariño y muy a mi pesar separé mi mano de sus genitales, me senté en su regazo aun sin romper el beso, no te su desconformidad y sonreí en su labios. —No seas impaciente solo serán un momento. —Me agache para abrir el cajón ubicado en la base de mi cama del cual extraje un pequeño bote de aceite para masajes. Me quite los guantes y Seis me ayudo a quitarme la chamarra, volví a colocarme ante la entrepierna de Seis y descubrí su parcial erección, Seis se movió levantando su cadera para quitarse el resto de sus prendas que terminaron en el suelo junto la demás ropa. Desde mi posición la vista de Seis completamente desnudo era increíble, recargado en la pared mostrando los músculos bien definidos de su pecho y abdomen, ambos brazos relajados en los costados mientras sus largas piernas abiertas y flexionadas posicionadas para permitirme fácil acceso a su entrepierna.

—Debo insistir, ¿por qué soy el único desnudo? —El rostro de Seis permanecía sereno pero su tono de voz y la agitación en su pecho lo delataban.

—Porque… bueno Agente Seis… si es obediente hoy me encargare de cumplir todos sus deseos y darle todo el placer que me sea posible… —Pude ver como Seis tragaba saliva al ver como me inclinaba en dirección de sus genitales, como su erección reaccionaba ante mi cercanía y como se estremecía levemente al sentir el aceite frío cayéndole encima, inicié el masaje con delicadeza y agregando más presión gradualmente, a medida que mis caricias se intensificaban se ponía cada vez más duro, no paso mucho tiempo antes de entregarme a la tentación tomar su miembro en mi boca, al principio con un poco de timidez recorriéndolo con mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta, los movimientos de Seis me dieron a confianza para seguir saboreando el aceite de frutas en toda su longitud mientras mis manos jugaban con sus testículos y la piel suave de la parte interior de sus muslos, jugué con él durante unos cuantos minutos pero no demasiado pues no quería que alcanzara el clímax antes de tiempo además podía sentir mi propia excitación luchando por su libertad dentro de mis pantalones, necesitaba encargarme de ella también. —¿Te gusta...?

—Si… pero quiero verte… tocarte…

—Yo también lo deseo… —Sin decir más me despoje de mi camisa y desabroche mis pantalones que fueron removidos junto con mi ropa intima por Seis dejando en evidencia su impaciencia pues no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse quieto sin participar en el acto, además también expuso mi erección palpitante, ahora estando ambos desnudos Seis comenzó a devorarme con sus ojos aun sin ponerme un dedo encima pero lleno de deseo aun así con la suficiente compostura que le permitió esperar mi indicación de si debía aguardar o continuar. —Tomame… —Con esa sencilla palabra Seis no perdió ni medio segundo en dar la vuelta a al situación, colocándose encima de mi para dar rienda suelta a todos sus deseos, sujetándome con fuerza, besándome con gran pasión, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos y dejando rastros de calor en cada centímetro que tocaba de mi piel.

Cada roce de nuestros cuerpos era como una placentera agonía, sus manos en mi espalda, sus labios en mi cuello, nuestras erecciones una contra la otra, todo ese placer me nublaba la mente evitando que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo del hombre maduro que estaba sobre mi. Dije su nombre repetidas veces entre ahogados gemidos mientras él preparaba mi entrada con sus dedos pero no era suficiente, comencé a mover mi cadera necesitaba más contacto, me sentía insatisfecho solo con sus dedos en mi, lo necesitaba dentro de mi pero Seis no estaba dispuesto a dar fin a mi necesidad rápidamente pues ahora era su turno de jugar y le sacaría el mayor provecho.

—No te muevas. —Me ordenó y sujeto mi cadera con firmeza y la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarme sin hacerme daño. —¿Dijiste que cumplirías mis deseos no es así?, te dejé hacer tu voluntad, ahora tu harás la mía. —Me estremecí bajo su cuerpo, imponente, autoritario, seductor y lleno de deseos sexuales que satisfacer.

—Si… —Dejé que me siguiera provocando, jugaba con mis pezones usando su lengua, con una de sus manos en mis glúteos y otra aun en mi entrada, intenté no hacer mucho ruido aunque él parecía desear lo contrario, me preocupaba que alguien en el pasillo me escuchara diciendo el nombre de Seis en tono lascivo pues nuestra relación aun era secreta para los miembros de Providencia pero Seis no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—No te contengas… —Susurró en mi oído, la leve corriente de aire provocada por sus palabras me hizo estremecer nuevamente.

—Seis… —Apenas y logré articular su nombre en un susurro que era más un gemido, Seis sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

—Parece que estas listo. —Involuntariamente grite su nombre cuando me penetró en una sola embestida sin previo aviso, dolor y éxtasis peleando entre si para reinar el momento, ambos tan fuertes, ambos tan intensos, pasamos varios minutos envueltos en un vaivén lleno de gemidos de éxtasis, durante los cuales Seis se esforzaba por llegar cada vez más profundo en mi interior.

—Rex… yo… estoy casi a mi limite… —Tomó mi pene y lo masajeó con una de sus fuertes manos, el placer inundó mi ser logrando que mis caderas se movieran más rápido siguiendo su ritmo para buscar más contacto de las embestidas de mi amado.

—Yo… también... —Seis me abrazo con fuerza y beso con toda su pasión inundando mis sentidos y unas embestidas después juntos alcanzamos el clímax sin romper el beso. No estoy seguro si fue una ilusión provocada por el cansancio o si fue real pero sentí por un segundo que mis nanites se comunicaron con los de Seis provocando que pudiéramos sentir el placer del otro a la vez que el propio, fue increíble.

Nunca me había sentido tan cansado después de hacerlo, también Seis lo estaba, con cuidado salió de mi para acomodarse a un lado mío, mi cama es pequeña pero a Seis no le molestaba la cercanía.

—Te amo Rex. —Me dio un ultimo beso en los labios, muy casto comparado con los de la previa hora.

—Yo también te amo Seis. —Después de responderle mis ojos se cerraron y no supe nada más.

No se por cuanto tiempo dormí, al despertar aun me sentía cansado, estaba algo somnoliento y pensé que había sido un sueño, mire a mi alrededor y la habitación estaba a oscuras, iba a incorporarme pero un peso en mi pecho me lo impidió, mire en su dirección y ahí estaba Seis durmiendo, utilizando mi pecho a modo de almohada como solía hacer yo con él, no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen, era muy raro tener la oportunidad de ver a Seis en una postura tan vulnerable y relajada, lo abrace y me dispuse a dormir un poco más.

—Descansa amor, fue un día difícil te lo mereces… —Le dije en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabello y mis párpados perdía fuerza nuevamente.


End file.
